


The Sound of Despair

by NormanReedusIsMyGod



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Poetry, Welcome to the Black Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusIsMyGod/pseuds/NormanReedusIsMyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another poem from my first period class; this time with MCR's Black Parade album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Despair

Hush! Listen!

What is it?

Silence! Do you  
Not hear it, Child?

Hear what?

That! That sound!  
Tell me you hear it!

What are you- Oh!  
Wait! Yes, I hear it  
Now! What is it,  
Mother?

It is the sound of  
Another lost soul,  
Come to march in  
Our Parade.


End file.
